


Jeep Rides Home

by LoserLife592



Series: Stiles and Liam being gay [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, might be more - Freeform, what even is a plot anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoserLife592/pseuds/LoserLife592
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So…”Stiles said eventually after there’d been no change in Liam for what seemed like 3 minutes. “Are you okay or-”<br/>“We kissed.”<br/>Stiles blinked. Liam still hadn’t moved but he sure that the younger had just spoken. “Yeah,” he confirmed, nodding his head, “Would you like to continue that?”<br/>Liam turned his head to face Stiles, expression still the same. “Yes.”</p><p>(Written before s5 started)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeep Rides Home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for how it's laid out but the stupid thing won't let me fix it. SORRY.

Stiles considered himself a pretty damn good driver if he was honest with himself. He hardly ever had accidents (never until the whole werewolf business started), he never drank and drove, he obeyed the road rules, and he never tried to run anyone over (again, that is until the whole werewolf business started). Mostly that all was due to his dad being the sheriff who would probably kill him if anything like that were to happened.  
So Stiles considered it a testament to his excellent driving skills when he somehow managed to pry his mouth away from Liam-freaking-Dunbar’s long enough to successfully pull over on the side of the empty road before they had an accident and killed the mood.  
However, the moment the car was successfully parked with the engine off (because gas is expensive and he won’t let the engine run just so that they can fool around), the mood already seemed more or less dead.  
Liam was staring straight ahead out the windshield, eyes wide and expression somewhere between shock and mortification. Stiles just sat there and stared at him. He idly wondered if he’d somehow killed the kid.  
“So…”Stiles said eventually after there’d been no change in Liam for what seemed like 3 minutes. “Are you okay or-”  
“We kissed.”  
Stiles blinked. Liam still hadn’t moved but he sure that the younger had just spoken. “Yeah,” he confirmed, nodding his head, “Would you like to continue that?”  
Liam turned his head to face Stiles, expression still the same. “Yes.”  
Stiles nodded and opened his mouth to say something because he wasn’t sure if Liam was okay or not but—  
Butt.  
Liam’s butt was suddenly in his hands and Liam’s mouth was on his and they’re tongues were touching (Liam’s not really experienced and Stiles kind of okay with that) and Liam seemed to be trying to climb into his lap but that was difficult because of the steering wheel and the seat belts they were still wearing. Stiles gave one good, appreciative squeeze to the ass in his hands (which earned him a groan that went straight to the tent that was steadily being pitched in his pants) before removing his hands to do something about those obstacles. Stiles somehow avoided beheading himself on the seatbelt as Liam slithered out of his with grace and ability that almost made Stiles envious until he remembered that he had hands that he could use to touch things like Liam’s body with.  
Working one hand into caressing as much as of Liam’s clothed body as he could, Stiles’ other hand frantically searched until he found the lever that could lower the seat into a horizontal position that was proper for the situation.  
“Shit.” He said simply as Liam took advantage of the opportunity and successfully climbed onto Stiles’ lap.  
They both took that moment to get some air in their lungs and Liam just stared down at Stiles with the same look he had earlier when Stiles parked the car. “We kissed again.” He panted.  
“I think the technical term this time around is made out.” Stiles quipped because he was snarky and it couldn’t be helped.  
Liam just shook his head and gripped Stiles’ hoodie. “What are we doing?” He muttered as he leaned down to rest his head on the elder’s collar bone.  
Stiles sighed as he wrapped his arms around Liam and used one hand to start stroking the younger’s hair, nails dragging against the scalp. “Right now or in general? Or were you talking about past tense doing?”  
Liam made an irritated noise and thumped his fist lightly on Stiles’ chest. Or what he though was lightly. Stiles winced slightly as he mentally cursed werewolf strength.  
“We’re barely friends and hardly know each other.” The younger muttered into Stiles’ clothes. “I always thought that if I met someone we’d go out and get to know each other before I let them get to second base.”  
“If it makes you feel better it felt more like first and a half base since all I did was grab your ass.” Liam hit him harder and Stiles winced again. “You should try remembering that I could break if you hit me hard enough.”  
Liam flinched and seemed to shrink. “Sorry.” He mumbled.  
“It’s alright.” Stiles said as he tightened his grip on Liam.  
They were silent for a while before Liam leaned up and kissed Stiles on the lips. The kiss was significantly slower and more timid than the previous frantic and wild ones. When they pulled away Liam’s cheeks were red and he ducked back into Stiles’ clothes. “Can we go out sometime?”  
“Sure. Tomorrow good for you?”  
“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a smutfic what the fuck went wrong.


End file.
